


misdirection

by ovrdoses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Minsung being cute, One Shot, but he loves it, i don’t know what to tag other than, it’s a little soft, jisung hates to admit it, minho is sneaky, minsung date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovrdoses/pseuds/ovrdoses
Summary: The first two games they played were team games against four other pairs who had been sorted together with them. Jisung didn’t want to brag, but with his distraction tactic and Minho’s ruthless sniping abilities their teamwork was pretty much unmatched. None of that applied to this round however, as they were currently in the middle of a one-for-all. A solo round.this is a minsung date following the prompt of “take me laser tagging and push me into a corner to kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.” :D
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a small drabble i felt like writing to take a break from the chanlix fic i started a few days ago, please enjoy! <3

Jisung was out of breath, they had been at this for almost two hours. Sweat was rolling down his neck and into the hoodie he was wearing. The mask he had covering the lower half of his face made it harder to keep running around as rapidly as he had been, so he ducked down behind a wall to take a breather; his laser gun pulled close to his chest.

Jisung and Minho were currently on a weekend date, finally having a free moment in their long and continuous schedules to spend time together; just the two of them.

They had walked together hand-in-hand after being dropped off until they found their way to a busy street that had food trucks lined up and down, an arcade next door to the building they were currently in, and a karaoke bar across the way. It was a noisy street, but with the protection of their masks, and the fact that it was busier outside than inside, neither of them were worried about being pointed out while playing.

Currently they were on their third, and last, laser tag game of the night. Jisung’s legs were already sore, but he’s been having so much fun. Able to laugh so freely that he didn’t actually care that much.

The first two games they played were team games against four other pairs who had been sorted together with them. Jisung didn’t want to brag, but with his distraction tactic and Minho’s ruthless sniping abilities their teamwork was pretty much unmatched. None of that applied to this round however, as they were currently in the middle of a one-for-all. A solo round.

Jisung had lost Minho rather quickly and hadn't seen him since the round started, and due to how well Minho plays he was actually kind of grateful for that fact. The rapper has eliminated two people himself and was on the hunt for more, but the heat in the building plus the clothes he had decided to wear were severely diminishing his energy. So that brought him back to his current position, squatted behind a wall to calm his racing heart.

And just as he was about to stand back up and continue on his hunt a wash of bright blue light came into view, a laser gun pointed right at Jisung’s very own blue vest.

He had since gotten his breath back and was quick to react, but before he could pull the trigger the blue vest he was staring at suddenly turned a bright shade of red, a noise coming from the stranger's pointed gun that signaled someone had shot him before he could out Jisung.

The man in front of him was a pretty good sport about it, and bowed slightly to Jisung with a smile before walking towards what he could only assume was the exit. The person who outed the stranger came into view right after, sporting their very own bright blue vest.

“Careful Hannie, you would’ve been out if it wasn’t for me.” Jisung could tell Minho had a smug smile on his face, even under the white mask he was wearing over his mouth. The younger would never admit it out loud, but the sound of Minho’s voice alone made his heart flutter excitedly.

“Mh, I would’ve had him. Besides-” Jisung reached up to grab the hand outstretched to him, pulling himself up and smiling right back at Minho under his own mask, “It’s not a team game. I didn’t ask you to save me.”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be? I don’t even get a thank you, tough guy?” Minho took a few steps forward then, the fluorescent blue of their vests making his eyes look impossibly dark. The shadows around his face dimmed his sharp features a bit, but he still looked unreal in Jisung’s eyes.

“Oh right, where are my manners. Thank you for saving me even though you’re the enemy.” Minho’s laugh made Jisung’s heart sing.

“The enemy, huh?” The elder was so close now, able to nudge their noses together if he wanted to. He simply looked around the spacious area though, making sure no one else in the dark room was near the couple before reaching forward and pulling his mask down, doing the same to Jisung’s.

Before Jisung could even say anything Minho was pushing him into a corner, one he had been hiding near not even two minutes ago, and claiming his lips in a searing kiss that made the younger’s knees go embarrassingly weak.

Minho’s free hand came up to the back of Jisung’s head to grasp his hair tightly, tugging him closer to deepen the kiss. All Jisung was able to do was kiss back and let Minho take whatever he wanted, no mind to the fact that they were public, or in the middle of a game.

Jisung, mortifyingly enough, couldn’t help but whine when Minho started pulling away from the kiss. He brought Jisung’s bottom lip with the motion, letting it slide from between his teeth slowly before locking eyes with younger, and Jisung was breathless again for an entirely different reason.

The older said nothing as he went about fixing their masks, nudging their noses together before stepping back again. Jisung was about to speak up, but the bright red of his vest gained his attention a lot quicker than he could form words. His mouth fell open in surprise, quickly looking back up to Minho only to see him, in all of his blue vested glory, walking away from the scene.

“Hey! That was a dirty play!” Jisung had half the heart to be offended, but the warmth in his chest gave away just how much he didn’t actually mind what had happened.

“I’m the enemy, remember?” Minho stopped walking to turn and glance at Jisung, still slumped against the wall where Minho had left him. “Besides, it’s not a team game.” The dancer winked and turned his back again.

Jisung scoffed once the boy was out of sight, shaking his head in disbelief. Not at Minho’s actions, but at the fact that he hadn’t seen it coming as soon as the elder had saved him earlier. He was already planning revenge in his head as he walked out of the room to hand his gun over and wait on his traitor boyfriend.

~~

Minho won the last round of the night, unsurprisingly, and was able to redeem the points he received for a prize. Of course, out of every cute plushie they had, he had chosen a large stuffed cat that had Jisung rolling his eyes in complete exasperation. _Totally not holding a grudge over the game._

Minho had given it to Jisung with a shy smile after they were back in the car though, and he kissed the boy silly until his once frozen heart had completely melted. He was clinging to the large plushie now, while he sipped on the hot chocolate that Minho had paid for.

On the ride home they shared all sorts of desserts from the food trucks they had passed as they were leaving, and even warm drinks that made Minho’s cheeks heat up adorably.

Even after the exhaustion from the day had set in they continued to talk the entire way back to the dorm, laughing and touching like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Jisung was practically sitting on Minho’s lap in the backseat of the van, and the older boy hadn't complained once. Jisung was positively glowing at that fact.

As soon as they got back to the dorm and changed out of their date clothes, dodging questions and conversation starters from the others, they crawled into bed together.

The two were touching from head to toe in the silence of the room, breathing each other in and giggling to themselves at nothing in particular. Maybe at one of the boys yelling in the living room, or the dog that was barking from the street down below, or even because their knees kept knocking together under the covers. They didn’t really need a specific reason, they were just happy to be together.

Jisung had one of the most memorable dates that night, grateful he was able to spend that time with Minho and then come home to the people that loved him no matter what. He ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face, cuddled tight in Minho’s arms with the sound of muffled laughter traveling through the cracked door.

_He most definitely didn’t wake up the next morning and immediately reenact the way his boyfriend had betrayed him to anyone in the dorm who would listen._

**Author's Note:**

> minho would so be a the-only-one-who-can-eliminate-my-significant-other-in-this-game-is-me type of boyfriend i SWEAR.  
> but hi.. i always accept constructive criticism <3


End file.
